<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relax by halcyyonn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503688">Relax</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn'>halcyyonn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Future Fic, Zutara, Zutara Week, Zutara Week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyyonn/pseuds/halcyyonn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Katara and her family travel to the Fire Nation for a peace summit, and in that time, Katara realises how much Zuko has to do every day. Soon, she's planning a relaxing holiday to force the Fire Lord to take a break from everything, but there's only one problem with her plan. </p>
<p>Both of them have feelings for each other that they just can't seem to admit to anyone but themselves. </p>
<p>Zutara Week 2020 Fic! All seven of the prompts are being used more loosely so the story can flow better. This is just one continuous fic where the prompts correspond to a few events or chapter, rather than seven different plots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Zutara Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara and Zuko finally see each other again after years apart. Are things between them still similar to when they had last met?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 1: Reunion</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While she was glad Zuko looked happy in his role as Fire Lord, Katara couldn’t help but feel a pang in her chest at the sight. It had been years since she had last seen Zuko, and in that time so many things had changed. </p><p>She and Aang had been through a tough break up, and Katara returned to the Southern Water Tribe. It was nice to be home among her family, she missed travelling the world with her friends. During the time from she and Sokka discovered Aang to when Ozai was defeated, their little group had grown close, and not seeing many of them for this long left a dull ache in Katara’s chest.</p><p>But now, while she was travelling again with Sokka for dignitary work, she was in the Fire Nation once more.</p><p>Zuko had organised a peace summit, an event for leaders across the world to meet in the nation that had once caused so much pain and destruction and make plans to ensure it never happened again. It was part of Zuko’s plan to restore the Fire Nation’s honour. And so far, it seemed to be working. </p><p>The huge room had been more filled than Katara was expecting, but she knew she shouldn’t be surprised. In the time since he took the crown, Zuko had done a wonderful job securing alliances and growing his nation’s economy, rather than waging a pointless war. Katara couldn’t be prouder of him. </p><p>As his eyes scanned over the crowd gathered in his palace, Zuko caught sight of Katara. For a second, his breath stopped. He hadn’t seen her for nearly five years, and he had missed her. Of course, he had missed their other friends, but Katara still held a special place in his heart. </p><p>He walked towards her and her family, moving gracefully through the people surrounding him. Pretty soon, he arrived in front of the Water Tribe family. Zuko bowed, ignoring everything he had been told about the Fire Lord never bowing to anyone. “Chief Hakoda, Master Katara, Sokka. Welcome to the Fire Nation.”</p><p>“Thank you for the invitation, Fire Lord Zuko.” Hakoda, Katara and Sokka bowed in return, but only Hakoda spoke.</p><p>“It’s good to see you again, Zuko!” Sokka stepped forward and slung his arm around Zuko’s shoulder, dragging him down a little to his level. “It’s been far too long since everyone was together.”</p><p>“Yes, it has.” Allowing himself to be pulled down by Sokka, Zuko turned to Katara. “I’m glad you could all make it.”</p><p>Katara smiled, and Zuko felt his heart begin beat slightly faster. She was beautiful. Had she always looked like that or had the last few years really changed her appearance?</p><p>“I’m glad we could make it, too. I’ve missed everyone.”</p><p>“How long are you staying here? Maybe we’ll be able to find some time for the Gaang to get together for a day.” He really hoped they were staying for a while, he wanted to spend time with Katara. Sure, Zuko wanted to spend time with his friends, but he really wanted to spend time with Katara. Preferably alone.</p><p>Zuko mentally shook his head. Where had that thought come from? He and Katara were friends, and she probably had feelings for Aang. News had spread of the Avatar and a waterbending master splitting up, but Zuko had taken a while to actually believe it. The last time he had seen his friends, the couple seemed happy together, but apparently things had changed. </p><p>Out of all people, he should know about change. In just a few years, Zuko himself had gone from the disgraced and exiled prince to the Fire Lord. In that time, he had begun to date Mai and ended their relationship when problems began to overtake the happy memories they shared. He had also made friends he never would have thought to make and changed so much that the boy he was a decade ago wouldn’t recognise him. But Katara and Aang breaking up was the unbelievable part?</p><p>“We’re here for a month, but Sokka and I might stay longer if something comes up or the opportunity to get everyone back together arises.” As she spoke, Katara realised exactly how much she wanted to stay longer, and not just for her friends.</p><p>“I hope we can get everyone back together; I miss our adventures.” Sokka moved, pulling Zuko along with him. When he reached Katara, he slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, causing her face to come closer to Zuko’s. They both blushed at the proximity, but neither said anything.</p><p>Zuko began to curse silently, berating himself for losing his composure just because he was close to Katara. He shouldn’t be reacting to his friends this way, he didn’t react to any of his other friends this way, so why Katara?</p><p>Unless old feelings were being awakened. </p><p>When they were teenagers, he had thought they might be able to have something together. After everything that had happened with the Southern Raiders and Azula, it really seemed like had a connection. But he had dated Mai, and she had dated Aang, and Zuko had forced those feelings to the back of his mind. </p><p>Was there a chance of redoing some of the past and actually starting a relationship? If he played his cards right, maybe this reunion could become something more, maybe they could become something more. </p><p>But there were so many things to consider. He couldn’t leave his role as the Fire Lord, and she belonged in the Southern Water Tribe with her family. Neither of them could give something so huge up for a relationship, but they also couldn’t stay so far away from each other if a serious relationship did begin. Sure, she had travelled for years with the Avatar, but would she do it again?</p><p>It would all be up to Katara, though. She deserved to make choices about her future, and even if those choices meant they might not see each other again, he would support her. If nothing else, Zuko trusted Katara with his life and knew she was strong on her own. She could make her own choices and he wasn’t going to interfere with that. The only thing he could really do now was stay as her friend and hipe that lasts as long as it possibly could. Unless something changed for the better, but he wasn't counting on anything. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Counterpart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After finding out a slightly concerning piece of information, Katara begins scheming.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was always so much paperwork to do. During his training to be a prince, Zuko had learned that paperwork was a large part of being Fire Lord, but this was excessive. Whenever he finished a document, three more seemed to appear in its place, and paperwork was stacking up on his desk. Maybe he should get some help, or a scribe…</p><p>A knock at the door alerted Zuko to a presence in the hall. “Enter.”</p><p>The door opened and Katara poked her head through the gap. “Are you busy at the moment, Zuko?”</p><p>Zuko’s head snapped up at her voice. He was busy, but he would always make time for his friends. He would always make time for her. “I just have a lot of paperwork to sift through.”</p><p>“Would you like some help?” Katara moved inside and sat down in one of the chairs across from Zuko. “I help Sokka and Dad with looking after the tribe. I know that this kind of paperwork is different from what we do at home, but you can tell me what to do.”</p><p>Without meaning to, Zuko smiled at Katara. Usually, he didn’t have much reason to smile unless he was with Iroh or another of his friends. But Katara, she was different, she could make him smile just by existing. What was going on with him? “Only if you want to help, you’re a guest here and I wouldn’t want to make you do more work.”</p><p>“I really don’t mind, and besides, I get to spend time with you for the first time in years.” Grinning at Zuko, Katara scanned her eyes over the paperwork. “What do you want me to start with?”</p><p>Zuko reached towards a box near his desk and lifted it to hand it to Katara. “These need to be sorted by contents. They’re information about some projects, do you mind putting them into piles based on where they came from?”</p><p>“Of course. So, what have you been doing over the past few years? I know you’ve been busy with Fire Lord duties, but how do you spend your spare time?”</p><p>What had he been doing in his spare time? Most of his day was spent in meetings and performing official duties, as well as practicing his bending to improve as much as he could. There was a comfort in being busy, continually accomplishing small tasks until they ticked together, and he could check things off his to-do list one after another. “I don’t think I do much in my spare time.”</p><p>“Really? Don’t you make time for yourself?” It had been years since Zuko took the throne, and yet he couldn’t tell her what he did in his spare time. Katara grew more concerned, hoping that she was just misinterpreting what he said. People forgot what they liked doing all the time, right? Especially if you hadn’t spoken to a person in years.</p><p>The concern in Katara’s voice made Zuko feel defensive for no reason. He knew that Katara wasn’t attacking him specifically, and that she worried about everyone all the time. It was just in her personality, but Zuko still tried to defend his lifestyle choices. “I enjoy what I do, and I spend time with other people. I’m not completely alone all the time.”</p><p>“That isn’t what I asked, Zuko. You can’t not spend time doing things you enjoy that aren’t Fire Lord or bending related, it isn’t healthy.”</p><p>“I appreciate the worry, but I’m fine. I’m healthy and safe, and nothing is going to happen to me.” Another smile slipped onto Zuko’s face, endeared by how concerned Katara seemed. But it was true, she didn’t have to worry about him, and he was fine.</p><p>Katara raised an eyebrow, not at all believing a word Zuko had said. “Really?”</p><p>“Yes. I swear I’m fine, and I don’t need a break. Besides, I’m going to take one when we can get everyone together again like we did years ago.” Zuko dropped his brush back into the pot of ink before folding his arms in front of him.</p><p>“That’s only going to be a day or two at most! You need a proper break, like a holiday.” None of their schedules would line up enough to spend longer together. She and Sokka would have to return to the Southern Water Tribe, Toph would return to her normal life doing whatever she wanted, Suki would return home and Aang would have to return to his Avatar duties. </p><p>Zuko gestured to the mountains of paperwork in front of him, thinking of all the meetings he had to attend and everything he had to get done. “I can’t go on any kind of holiday with this amount of paperwork unfinished. You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll find the time for a holiday eventually.”</p><p>“You know what, I’m not going to let you do that.” Katara stood up and placed both of her palms on the table.</p><p>“What do you mean ‘not going to let me do that’? Last time I checked, I was the Fire Lord, and we’re in the Fire Nation.” Without even thinking, Zuko leaned back in his chair and moved to cross his arms over his chest. Katara was looking down at him, but he couldn’t help but smirk back up at her. Surely, she would have something to say to that, but he truly couldn’t predict what it would be. </p><p>“That isn’t my problem. You need a break from all of this, and I’m going to make sure that happens.”</p><p>He tried to provoke her, knowing she would immediately take the bait and rise to the challenge. On top of that, he was curious to know what she was going to do. “How are you going to do that?”</p><p>“I have a few tricks up my sleeve, don’t you worry about that.”</p><p>“Then I look forward to seeing what you can do.”</p><p>“You should be.” The grin on Katara’s face hinted at something, but it wasn’t quite obvious what. How many ways could she get him to go on a holiday with her? It’s not like she was going to kidnap the ruler of the Fire Nation, she wouldn’t be able to get away with it anyway. There were just too many guards around for her to do anything like that.</p><p>The conversation ended and Katara turned to walk out the door. Just before she left, she turned and waved to Zuko before shutting the door behind her, leaving Zuko to his work. </p><p>But he couldn’t concentrate. His face had turned red and his mind was replaying the events of the past few minutes. What in the world was she planning?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fuse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Katara's plans are coming together, and she only needs one final thing; Zuko's cooperation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How long would this meeting last? It had been hours, and Zuko was sick of advisors arguing over petty things. There were so many better things he could be doing with his time, yet here he was, stuck on a throne dealing with issues that apparently no one else could sort out.</p><p>He missed Katara. </p><p>The thought had been playing on his mind for nearly the entire meeting. The second one of his advisors had mentioned the recent peace summit and possible alliances with other nations, Zuko’s mind leapt to the waterbender. How long would it be until he could see her again?</p><p>Minutes dragged on and Zuko felt himself become more annoyed. He had always had a short temper, something he had unfortunately inherited from Ozai, and something that came from the element he bent. It was only a matter of time until he snapped, like a fuse running out before a canon exploded. </p><p>Maybe everyone should take a break, clear their heads, think everything through before tempers flared even more. But at the same time, how much longer could they drag this meeting out before they gave up? If a break didn’t help, it seemed like nothing would. </p><p>“Silence, everyone.” The meeting was really grating on his nerves at this point, and Zuko knew he needed to end this now. “This meeting is achieving nothing. If you have an issue to raise, you will wait your turn and each issue will be solved. I would rather get out of this meeting before the sun rises tomorrow, and I’m sure I’m not the only one.”</p><p>No one opposed the idea. Zuko didn’t know how he would react if they did. Maybe his fuse would finally be burned up, and his temper would explode.</p><p>“Now, what is the first issue?”</p><p>Katara strolled through the halls, heading towards Zuko’s meeting room. She had set everything up for their holiday, and all his paperwork was completed for him. There really wasn’t anything left for him to use as an excuse. </p><p>With Iroh’s help, Katara had everything organised and ready for their near immediate departure. She just had to find Zuko, but she had a list of places memorised of where she might be able to find him. The first place on the list was the war room, and Iroh had said the meeting would probably run overtime. That meant Katara was right on time to grab Zuko before he could disappear into the distance again and pretend he had too much work to do.</p><p>Just as Katara turned the corner, Zuko exited one of the doors about halfway down the hall, an annoyed expression on his face. He turned and saw Katara, surprise flickering across his face before the impassive mask instinctively fell back into place. “Hello, Katara.”</p><p>“Zuko! We’re going on holidays, right now.” As she spoke, Katara jogged forward and grabbed Zuko by the arm. “And you don’t get to protest because everything is already worked out and we have to leave right now, or we’ll be late.”</p><p>“I have too much work to go on impromptu holidays.” </p><p>Grinning, Katara began to drag Zuko through the palace, ignoring the smiles from servants and other people bustling around them. “I knew you’d try to say that, so I made sure everything on your desk was finished before I came to find you. Iroh and Sokka helped out, and Iroh even agreed to look after the country for a while so you can relax.”</p><p>“As much as I would like to go on a holiday with you, I can’t just up and leave, even if Uncle is willing to take over for me. I knew what I was getting myself into when I took over Ozai’s role.” Not to mention, he didn’t know if he could survive an entire holiday with just himself, Katara, and the brewing storm of emotions he had for her. Zuko was nearly convinced that he would go mad trying to push said feelings back into the depths of his mind. </p><p>“Unfortunately, you don’t get a choice. Your things have been packed and we leave in ten minutes. I hope Ember Island is nice this time of year.”</p><p>He realised it was pointless to argue, especially when Katara was already so determined to get him to take a break. Zuko allowed Katara to drag him around without complaint. Maybe she was right, after all, she usually was. Years of having to make decisions that could affect countless people really forced you to improve those skills quickly. </p><p>“Have you realised I’m not changing my mind?” The pair exited into the courtyard where people were bustling around ensuring all the last minute details were perfect for the Fire Lord’s departure. At Zuko’s silence, Katara grinned. “I’m glad you’ve finally come to your senses.”</p><p>“It’s not like that, I just realised how stubborn you can be.”</p><p>Katara laughed, the cheery noise filling the courtyard. People turned to smile at the pair as they passed before looking away before they were caught. In the short time Katara had been visiting, it had become apparent of the feelings Zuko held for her, and vice versa. Their feelings were so clear that numerous bets had started between nearly everyone in the palace, their subjects ranging from who would make the first move to how long it would take for them to get together. Even Iroh had joined in, sensing that Katara had ulterior motives for this holiday, even if they were subconscious.</p><p>In fact, that was one of the main reasons he had agreed to stay after the peace summit. When Katara had approached him, he knew the Jasmine Dragon could wait a little longer for his return. Even if he didn’t want to be the Fire Lord, this was important. </p><p>There was only so much time before their feelings exploded like a bomb, and the fuse was quickly running down. </p><p>Everyone could only hope that things turned out well in the end, especially since there had been so much leading up to this exact chance.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really didn't know where to go with the 'fuse' thing and it shows. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Celestial</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Is this really a good idea for either of them?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, Katara had organised their trip to fall perfectly on the night of the full moon. Whether that was on purpose or just lucky coincidence, Zuko couldn’t tell. However, he would never object to spending time with Katara, regardless of the phase of the moon or the time of day. </p><p>The pair had arrived a couple of hours ago, and the sun was beginning to set. Soon, the moon would be high in the sky and Katara’s bending would be the most powerful it was all month, while Zuko’s would be weaker than usual. They were so opposite to each other, yet everything they had been through together proved that they worked well together.</p><p>Katara was sitting outside, watching the sky. More power was starting to hum through her veins, the full moon calling to her bending. It was a feeling that she never got sick of, no matter how many full moons she lived through. </p><p>It was similar to the feelings she experienced whenever she was around Zuko. </p><p>But unlike her bending, she wouldn’t act on her feelings for Zuko. There were too many things that would keep them apart, and she had no guarantee Zuko felt the same. Maybe if she had acted earlier, when they were both still trying to save the world from Ozai, they would have had a chance, but then again, her relationship with Aang had started and ended early. Could she risk her friendship with Zuko for some feelings that might only be temporary?</p><p>Zuko watched Katara from a small distance away. She was beautiful, even more so in the lessening daylight. His heart hurt slightly at the thought that his feelings were completely one sided, and that he would have no choice but to accept that she would continue with her life without knowing how he felt. If only he had said something sooner; before she started dating Aang. How much would be different now if he had?</p><p>Feeling eyes on her, Katara turned. She saw Zuko standing there and smiled at him. Despite the trip’s only purpose being to make Zuko relax, he still looked tense and deep in thought, as if he was still in the palace mentally. </p><p>“Are you coming over? This is supposed to be a relaxing holiday, but you look more stressed than every other time I’ve seen you!”</p><p>“I can’t just relax knowing there will be things that need to be done back at the palace.”</p><p>“That isn’t the point of the trip.” Katara pulled a stream of water from the ocean and directed it toward Zuko. “You’re supposed to be relaxing. Just ignore everything that’s happening back at the palace and focus on what’s happening here.”</p><p>That was easier said than done. At this point, the only thing keeping his feelings for Katara at bay was crushing them under thoughts of Fire Lord duties and everything stressful that came with them. But it was becoming more obvious that Katara was determined to pull his thoughts away from that. “It isn’t that easy, Katara.”</p><p>“Of course, it is, you just need to let go of your thoughts.” The stream of water wrapped around Zuko and pulled him towards her, and closer to the water. “Just let them flow past you like water.”</p><p>“Katara, I’m a firebender. Water and I don’t mix.” </p><p>Without meaning to, Katara quirked one of her eyebrows at the words. If fire and water truly didn’t mix, they would still be enemies. But they weren’t. </p><p>His words weren’t true, and Zuko knew it. Why he had said them, he had no idea. At this point, lines were blurring together to the point where Zuko couldn’t tell whether that line was supposed to give him an excuse to stay away from the water, or to remind himself to keep his feelings in check. A single slip up could ruin their friendship irreparably, and Zuko didn’t want to lose Katara. </p><p>Even if they could never be together, Zuko would stay by her side at the end of time as her friend. He owed that much to her. After all these years he wouldn’t just be able to cut contact with her, especially because of their positions. </p><p>“If fire and water don’t mix, how have we been friends for so long?” Katara walked backwards into the sea, dragging Zuko with her until they were only a foot apart. “Surely, we can’t be the anomaly.”</p><p>Zuko swallowed, trying to distract himself from his feelings for the woman in front of him. That task was getting harder and harder with every moment he spent with Katara. “I’m sure we’re not.”</p><p>The moon was nearly completely in the sky, and Katara couldn’t take her eyes of Zuko’s face. The higher the moon rose, the more of the gentle light reflected off his face. Katara’s heart began to speed up in her chest as she thought about everything, and her feelings swelled. Maybe this was a bad idea, maybe she should have sent Zuko on a holiday with Sokka and Aang, instead of dragging him with her. </p><p>She couldn’t admit her feelings because this was supposed to be a relaxing break way from everything, and having your closest friend reject you didn’t sound relaxing. Having stagnant feelings between them wasn’t relaxing, either. Katara knew she had to hide what was truly in her heart if she wanted everything to occur as planned. </p><p>He was going to tell her. Zuko was convinced that he would combust if he hid his feelings any longer. Common sense was screaming at him to keep his mouth shut, but he was ignoring it. Or rather, he was about to. There was still a little hesitation at the risk of ruining their friendship, but here, under the moon and the stars, Zuko felt like everything would be alright.</p><p>“Katara, I have to tell you something. I don’t want this to ruin our friendship, but I have to say something.” Zuko looked down at Katara and stepped forward slightly. Every nerve in his body began to fire, and Zuko knew there was no turning back down.</p><p>“You can tell me anything, Zuko. I promise.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hesitancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Was this a good idea at all?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was hesitating. Surely, he could make something up to tell Katara, throw her off his true intentions. </p><p>“Is everything okay, Zuko?” Katara lifted her hand slightly but dropped it back to her side when she remembered she was hiding her feelings. </p><p>This was a bad idea. Zuko stepped back and turned away, beginning to walk back to the beach. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”</p><p>Frowning, Katara moved the water to pull Zuko back towards her. “Please don’t do this. I want to help you.”</p><p>Zuko closed his eyes and sighed. Could this be the last moments of their friendships, even after everything they had been through? Surely, it had to be. Katara wouldn’t feel the same way as he did about her, something he had convinced himself years ago when he tried to move on. </p><p>“I don’t want to be the reason our friendship ends.”</p><p>“What do you mean? You won’t ruin our friendship.” The water around Zuko released him and Katara stepped forward, placing her hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I think I need to go back to the palace. I can’t leave the Fire Nation unattended this long.” Zuko offered Katara a sad smile as an apology, but it wasn’t an apology for ruining their holiday. It was an apology for the feelings he was hiding from her, even after she had been so honest with him. “I wish this would have worked out.”</p><p>He meant those words in more ways than just the obvious. </p><p>Why did Katara feel like Zuko was leaving her, like he was saying goodbye forever. She had to be wrong, Zuko wouldn’t just shut himself away without an explanation. It just wasn’t like him anymore. Maybe when they were teenagers, but Zuko had grown so much from being the banished prince filled with anger.  </p><p>“Zuko…”</p><p>This was harder than he had thought it would be. Hearing Katara’s voice with so much sadness in it, hurt. His heart clenched tightly, and Zuko clenched his teeth. Until this second, he had genuinely though walking away from his feelings was the better option. During his time as Fire Lord, he had learned that there were many occasions were the right choice was the harder one, but when was Katara anything like the people he ruled? This was a completely different situation than any other he had been in. </p><p>Katara’s hand fell from his shoulder and she stepped back, looking out over the sea. She was a fool for allowing her heart to jump at the thought that he might have feelings for her. Why would he choose here of all places to confess, and why after such a long time apart? Nothing seemed to fit together at the moment, and Katara could feel her head starting to spin. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” That seemed like the only thing to say right now. She had dragged him away from all of his responsibilities because she wanted to spend time with him and thought she knew what was best. </p><p>“Katara, no, you shouldn’t be the one apologising. You didn’t do anything wrong.” Zuko paused for a moment, lowering his voice. “I was the one who is too scared to admit my own feelings.”</p><p>Was she supposed to hear those words? Even though she had, something told Katara that Zuko was simply thinking out loud, but he was still thinking about his feelings. And for her? Impossible. Even if it was, they wouldn’t be able to have a relationship. She had duties to her home and the people she had grown up with, and there was no one else that could run the Fire Nation if Zuko left. They were both trapped by responsibility. </p><p>Her silence made Zuko panic. He had thought he was speaking quietly, but if Katara wasn’t saying anything, she might have heard too much. “Katara, those aren’t the right words.”</p><p>Ouch. That certainly wasn’t the best thing he could have said. In fact, it was almost as bad as ‘I would rather kiss you than die’, and that was saying something. “It’s alright, I’m not expecting you to return any of my feelings.”</p><p>As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Katara realised exactly what she had said. Panicking, she froze, not knowing how to get out of the situation. There was digging yourself into a hole, and then there was using dynamite to really make things awkward. </p><p>For all of his firebending, Zuko was completely frozen. SHE didn’t expect HIM to return her feelings? That was not at all how Zuko thought this situation would go. If he was being completely honest with himself, he was expecting to watch as Katara returned to a boat and set sail home with his feelings still a secret. Yet here he was, confessing his feelings on a holiday he had been trying to avoid for this exact reason. </p><p>He began to laugh, at his stupidity and her obliviousness, until he caught sight of her face. Katara’s eyebrows were furrowed and she looked like she was about to cry. “Katara, no, this isn’t how I thought this would go at all.”</p><p>“Do you usually laugh when someone says something embarrassing?”</p><p>“I was expecting to watch you continue your life without ever hearing me say that I loved you.” Zuko smiled. “I never thought this would happen, and for the record, I absolutely feel the same way about you.”</p><p>Why had he hesitated so much? This was a much better outcome than he had been expecting. This was a much better outcome than he could have imagined. Nearly every scenario his mind had conjured ending in him ruining their friendship with romantic feelings that would never be returned. Instead Katara was standing in front of him saying she returned his feelings. Wow.</p><p>“This is crazy. I didn’t think this would happen in a million years.” Katara grinned. “Are you glad I dragged you on this holiday now?”</p><p>“I think it was one of the best things I’ve ever done.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? What’s the best thing you’ve ever done?”</p><p>“Let me show you.” Zuko stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Katara’s waist. “May I kiss you?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Affirm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write, but there's only one chapter left. I'm still kind of undecided of how this ends but it might be up tomorrow.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yes.”</p><p>Zuko pulled Katara closer until there was barely any space between them before pressing his lips to hers. Sparks like lightning jumped between their lips, but it was different to the created, violent lightning he had seen his entire life. There were no words to explain any of it.</p><p>They stayed like that for who knows how long, but neither wanted to move away and let the moment end. Both of them had been waiting for a chance like this forever and neither knew how long it would last before slipping through their fingers once more. There were so many things that could go wrong and tear them apart, but none of them mattered right now. All that mattered was Zuko, Katara and the feeling of their lips against each other’s. </p><p>Maybe his luck was beginning to turn. Instead of being lucky to be born, Zuko realised he was lucky to have met Katara and ended up here with her. There were thousands of other ways their lives could have gone, yet he was living this one. Living what he thought was the best possible outcome. </p><p>Why hadn’t he done this sooner? If only he had pushed his fears aside sooner, this could have happened long ago. Years of yearning could have been saved if only he had ignored the voice in his head that told him she would never have feelings for someone like him. Even though Katara had made it clear that she forgave him for everything, there was still a niggling feeling that said she held animosity towards the Fire Nation. And here he was, in charge of the same nation that had killed her mother. </p><p>An hour later, they were still sitting in the sand, arms around each other. Katara broke the silence first, smiling up at Zuko. “This is nice.”</p><p>“It is.” He really couldn’t agree more. Now that most of the unknowns were out of the way, the two of them could just focus on spending time with the other, not having to think about responsibilities or the world around them. “Thank you, Katara.”</p><p>“For what? I haven’t exactly gone out of my way to do anything recently.”</p><p>Zuko smiled again. “For everything. This holiday, everything you did when we were teenagers, all the times you’ve helped me. The Agni Kai, saving my life, convincing me to talk to my uncle after I joined my sister. I don’t know where I would be without you.”</p><p>“You would still be exactly where you are today. Your destiny has always been to be the Fire Lord and bring honour back to the Fire Nation. Even if we had never met, everything else would have worked out as it was supposed to.”</p><p>“I don’t want to imagine a world where I didn’t meet you.” Zuko pulled Katara closer to him and rested his chin atop her head. “Even if everything else was the same, the world wouldn’t be right if we weren’t here today.”</p><p>“Together.”</p><p>“As long as you’ll have me.”</p><p>“Forever, then.” </p><p>Another comfortable silence fell upon them. They were both lost in their thoughts, some happier than others. One kept returning to the forefront of Zuko’s mind. “What are we going to do when we go home?”</p><p>“I haven’t thought about that yet, but can’t we worry about it later? We still have time before we go home.” It was one of the only things Katara had been avoiding. Sure, sharing her feelings with Zuko was terrifying but it was nothing compared to what she was feeling now. This was near perfect, and to lose it all to responsibility would tear her heart into pieces. “I just want to enjoy the present.”</p><p>“As do I, but I want to make it clear. I would yell my love for you from the highest points of the world if it meant we could stay together for the forever you mentioned. I would do anything for you without a second thought, even though I know making promises like that is reckless and has landed countless members of my family in peril, I would do anything to make you happy.”</p><p>Katara smiled and leaned up to gently kiss him again, whispering, “You don’t have to do anything special to make me happy. Just being with you is more than had ever hoped for.”</p><p>“Would you become my Fire Lady if it meant we could be together? There is no one else I can abdicate to, but I completely understand if you don’t want to leave your family and move halfway across the map for me.” Even when they had travelled as teenagers Zuko knew how much Katara missed her home and the people who lived there. It was completely and utterly selfish of him to ask her to give everything up again, but he would only be filled with regret if he didn’t.</p><p>Frozen, Katara didn’t know what to say. Both of them had responsibilities they couldn’t abandon, Katara teaching waterbending and helping lead her tribe, and Zuko restoring the Fire Nation to its former honourable state and maintaining it. But if neither of them could join the other, their relationship would near certainly suffer. </p><p>“Are you alright, Katara?”</p><p>“I’m fine, Zuko.”</p><p>“You’ve gone quiet.”</p><p>“We can make this work. I’m sure we can work something out to make sure everything turns out fine.” With her hands gently holding Zuko’s face, Katara paused for a moment, thinking her next words through. “I love you, Zuko. I love you with every bone in my body, differently from anyone I’ve ever loved before. I want this to work more than nearly everything else, and I can’t imagine spending a moment of my life without you.”</p><p>Zuko could hear the emotion in her voice, the weight behind each of her words. The look in her eye, the way her hands felt against his scar told him everything he needed to know. If he had possibly doubted how much he loved Katara and wanted their relationship to work, they were all quashed immediately. </p><p>“I feel the exact same way, Katara.” The two of them smiled at each other, leaning towards each other without even thinking. It was like they were drawn to each other like magnets, with the only outcome being their falling in love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Death</p><p>Not me writing this entire chapter the same night and making myself cry over it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They made it work. Somehow. The details all faded away over time, but their love remained strong throughout the decades. They stood by each other’s sides no matter what, regardless of how tough their lives were at that time. Katara stayed by Zuko when he began to slowly turn the Fire Nation into a democracy, and Zuko did the same while Katara helped rebuild the Southern Water Tribe. They worked together to help Aang create Republic City, and when their children were born and began to grow up they worked together through thick and thin.</p><p> </p><p>Almost as soon as they were old enough Izumi took over as the Fire Lord for the last few years of the transition to democracy before stepping into the role of a constitutional monarchy, Kya took on a job as Southern Water Tribe Ambassador, and Iroh II quickly working his way through the ranks of the military to become one of the fairest leaders the Fire Nation had seen in the past centuries. Both Kya and Iroh II took after their namesakes, Kya growing to be brave and selfless, and Iroh II being wise beyond his years and a powerful firebender. Zuko and Katara couldn’t be happier with their lives or prouder of their children.</p><p> </p><p>Those were nearly the exact words that the pair used when telling their children they were going to travel the world more after their retirement. Izumi, Kya and Iroh II could handle themselves without their parents, with all three of them flourishing as adults and having already mastered fire, water, and firebending respectively in their teen years.</p><p> </p><p>So Zuko and Katara set off on the second life-changing field trip of their adult lives. They visited Ember Island, just like they did when they first declared their love for each other, before jet setting around the world to visit Toph, as well as her and Aang’s children, and Republic City among other places. Both Water Tribes were flourishing, Suki’s legacy was still strong on Kyoshi Island, and statues of all of the members of the Gaang had sprung up around the world. So much had changed since Katara and Sokka had first found Aang, but it had all worked out.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, there was sadness, especially when Aang, Sokka, and Suki had passed, but they were never forgotten. The next Avatar was no Aang, but Katara and Zuko could both tell she would be just as good of an Avatar, especially after everything she had accomplished already. They knew the world was in safe hands while they travelled.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, their travels had to end eventually. Time passed for them just as it did for anyone else and they both aged. While their mortal bodies only weakened, their spirits stood against the test of time and their love only grew more with each passing day. There was never a question about whether they had made the right decisions, no matter what. Stories would be told for generations about how their love was just another part of their destiny and that it was practically written in the stars before they had even met. Nothing could tear them apart.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise to come back to you in the next life, wherever we end up.”</p><p> </p><p>“We could be mortal enemies and we would still find our way here.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s already happened if I remember correctly.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara smiled fondly, remembering every step of their journey here. Everything happened for a reason, and she knew she wouldn’t change any of it for the world. “I promise to find you again, no matter how long I have to search.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you in the next life, my love.” Zuko squeezed Katara’s hand and pressed his forehead against hers, letting tears wet his eyes. He would miss her more than he could have ever imagined, something he had only begun to realise recently.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodbye, Zuko.” Both of them closed their eyes and drifted into the darkness, their hands still joined and foreheads pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>- ~ -</p><p> </p><p>They could spend all eternity together in the Spirit World without having to worry about anything. They had found Iroh and already had an organised time they would meet up each day for tea, but the rest of the time they just enjoyed each other’s company.</p><p> </p><p>When they had opened their eyes once more, the age faded from them both, returning them to their long-past youth. Not that appearances mattered to either of them, but it was nice to see the people they had first spoken words of love to all those years ago by the sea.</p><p> </p><p>Izumi, Kya and Iroh II came to visit, eventually bringing their own children to visit their grandparents after the portals were opened for good. Toph joined them after a while and a few decades after they were first reborn into the Spirit World they stumbled across Sokka and Suki. The five of them found an abandoned hall and explored it, stumbling across the past Avatars that had been lost to Korra long ago. Aang was with them. Their little group was finally back together, just like they had been as teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>“This is nice.” Zuko and Katara were alone again, but not on Ember Beach like the first time Katara had said those words. Instead, they were high above the Spirit World, looking out over the scenery.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering their conversation almost exactly, Zuko repeated the words he had said a lifetime ago. “It is. Thank you, Katara.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what? I haven’t exactly gone out of my way to do anything recently.”</p><p> </p><p>“For everything. This holiday, everything you did when we were teenagers, all the times you’ve helped me. Ruling the Fire Nation for the short while, bringing our kids into the world, staying by my side this long. I don’t know where I would be without you.”</p><p> </p><p>Katara didn’t reply, but they both knew that her answer would have been that destiny would have lead them here no matter what else happened, and that this was where they were supposed to be. Together. With their friends and family. Happy. As relaxed as they had been on that fateful holiday.</p><p> </p><p>Forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading my little Zutara fanfic! The support on this has been crazy and I'm super grateful people stuck around so long, even with all the ridiculously long gaps between chapters. </p><p>Side note, the democracy ending was inspired A LOT by Lost and Found by Smediterranea, which I totally recommend reading if you haven't already: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24357184/chapters/58737223</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>